The Twilight Analogy
by StarAngel148
Summary: If anyone ever found out- like Karofsky or the other guys on the football team- he'd deny it, but he'd read the Twilight Saga books. The books do apply in real life. AU Sam/Quinn, set amidst 2x13: The Comeback w/different episode ending.


**Disclaimer: Not mine- Fox's.**

**A/N: Here is my next Glee fic, better late than never, right? I quote Twilight throughout the story. Hopefully everyone love it. Read and review! I'll be posting tomorrow as well.**

**P.S. Remember, if it isn't mentioned- like Sam hooking up with Slutana- it didn't happen in my timeline**

**The Twilight Analogy**

_You are Jacob, and he is Edward, and I am Bella. And nothing else matters._

_Bella Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 5, p.130_

* * *

If anyone ever found out- like Karofsky or the other guys on the football team- he'd deny it, but he'd read the Twilight Saga books.

Not of his own freewill, but for Quinn. Who was a super-fan.

He never really thought he'd learn anything from the books; somehow after their breakup though his brain makes the connection that the books do apply in real life- to his life.

She's Bella, he's Jacob and Finn is Edward. And Puck, if he must be remembered and classified, would be Matt; forever chasing after Bella- his perceived perfect love interest- but forever coming after true love and her soul mate.

He already knows how the story ends.

And he understand that she has history with someone else. He just doesn't appreciate getting tossed aside when Finn becomes available again- even if he actually broke up with her.

So he sulks and broods, and waits for the inevitable reunion of the McKinley super couple, hoping his heart doesn't break any further watching the woman he loves be with another. Especially since he doesn't have a rebound girlfriend yet to rub in her face.

Quinn doesn't run into Finn's arms at the first chance and he's forever thankful for that. Especially when they all have to contribute in Glee.

He morosely watches Finn approach Quinn, and takes a perverse satisfaction in noting that she rejects him; instead asking Tina if she can borrow Mike for the upcoming Glee mash-up competition.

Before he can wonder about his own choice in partner, Mercedes sits down next to him.

"Would you like to be my partner Sam?"

It's phrased like a question but he gets the feeling he couldn't refuse if he wanted to.

He doesn't mind Mercedes, so he nods his affirmation.

"Okay." She sits next to him and starts writing down potential mash-up song combinations.

He peeks at Quinn talking adamantly with Mike, hands gesturing wildly. It's the most animated she's been in weeks.

Mercedes' pencil halts on paper- loudly to his ears but not in reality- and sets her notebook aside.

"You have got to stop moping."

He wants to retort back that he's not moping, he's silently contemplating in a sad way. There's a difference. He opts to say give no response because Mercedes just might kill him if he snarks back at her.

"Seriously, either win her back or move on."

She goes back to scribbling ideas and he pretends to listen.

Neither of the choices she stated are an option, although he hopes one day it will be. Luckily he doesn't have to worry about falling in love with Beth, a la Jacob and Reneesme.

_

* * *

_

I don't want any fighting, do you understand? I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official.

_Charlie Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 15, p.338_

* * *

It was long overdue, but eventually he dukes it out with Finn. It happens in Glee Club, like everything else in their lives. A fight breaks out when Santana insults Quinn and Finn rushes to her defense and Sam gets mad that he didn't get to first.

The argument escalates quickly and before anyone can blink he's striking Finn's jaw and Finn's throwing blow after blow to his gut. It takes Lauren Zizes holding him back, and Puck, Mike and Mr. Shue holding Finn back to end the fight- by then they're both bloody and heaving for breath, shaking with pent-up rage.

Quinn is on the sidelines practically in tears- for whom he doesn't know- and walks out shaking her head the second they're both restrained.

He runs after her after shrugging Lauren's hands off.

"Quinn."

She's almost jogging in her heels and he has to run to catch her.

"Quinn."

He grabs her arm, forcing her to stop and turn to face him. She looks glum and her bottom lip is sticking out slightly further emphasizing her pout.

"What do you want Sam?"

She pries his hand off her arm and crosses her hands, he places his hands in his pockets. Her voice is directing all her anger at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

"I'm fine."

Her mouth is saying one thing, but he takes in her posture- slightly hunched, like she's trying to curl into herself, arms crossed as if protecting herself- and her expression- a cross between utter devastation and sucking-on-a-bitter-lemon puckered- and he knows she's not okay.

"What do you want?"

She sounds exasperated all of a sudden.

"I just wanted to know that were you okay, after everything."

They both know he's not talking about the scuffle in the choir room. Her eyes are slightly glazed over, her nose blooming red; he's trying to memorize everything about her in the moment, to recall later in the privacy of his room when the ache of missing her overtakes him.

"I'm fine." She finally utters into the overly silent hallway before taking off like a bolt to the girl's restroom.

He stares at the door for what seems like forever before heading back to Glee. Finn steadily ignores him and he reciprocates the sentiment.

She's hurting, so is he. Finn probably is as well. He hopes the tidal wave washing over all of them doesn't drag them under.

_

* * *

_

Each pain I'd caused Jacob, each wound I'd given Edward, stacked up into neat piles that I could not ignore or deny.

_Bella Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 27, p.608_

* * *

Without trying to they've influenced the mood of Glee; instead of optimistic lyrics and upbeat tunes of love and lust, sorrow-filled crooning and depressing verses of betrayal, loss of innocence and angry-girl rock are present.

Mr. Shue's baffled by the turn of mood in Glee and tries, uselessly, to infuse sunshine back into the New Directions. Misery is like a virus though, and the three of them have infected their classmates. Unless they change, they'll tank Regionals.

To quote Mean Girls- he's officially a girl and two chick references away from trading his boy parts for girl parts- when you get bitten, you have to suck the poison out.

He pretty much pounces on Quinn during a break of a particularly grueling Glee rehearsal.

"Hey."

He takes a seat beside her, at the edge of the stage, and he can tell she's contemplating walking away. Her body is tensed to run away, she doesn't turn to face him.

"I just want to talk for like two minutes."

He holds his hands up in surrender and she seems to ease slightly.

"Okay." She mumbles. "Talk."

There's so much he wants to say to her, her settles for the least complex or potentially troublesome.

"I miss you." He whispers.

Her head whips in his direction so fast he worries she might have given herself whiplash. Her teeth immediately start worrying her lips and she sets down the water bottle to bring her hands into her lap.

"I miss you too." She whispers back. "I'm sorry I kissed Finn."

"I'm sorry that I pretended that it didn't happen and broken up with you to avoid talking about it, instead of just hashing it out with you."

His gaze is roaming over every part of her face and hers is scanning his as well. When their eyes finally meet, they hold each other's eyes.

He moves to place his hand on top of hers, hesitating for a second before pushing past his fear of rejection and setting it atop the one on her lap.

It feels so good to have skin contact with her again. And even though her hand is ridged and she's eyeing the exit sign longingly, she allows him to touch her until the break ends.

He feels her on his palm until he falls asleep.

_

* * *

_

Tell me you forgive me.

_Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 2, p.44_

* * *

They're nowhere near friendly again. But at least they now interact some.

The mood in Glee Club is beginning to lighten; Rachel sings about the positive side of being single, Mercedes has stopped guy-bashing through song, Tina is no longer referencing the downside of being alive.

Mr. Shue is relieved to have his happy-go-lucky group has reemerged so he's allowes them to contribute input into Regional song selection.

Rachel self-nominates for a solo, Mercedes suggests a mash-up of Born This Way (Lady Gaga) and Young Hearts Run Free (Candi Staton) and someone- he wish he knew who so he could kill them- throws out the idea of a burned-by-love duet mash-up- him belting out Grenade (Bruno Mars), Mercedes bringing down the house with Take a Bow (Rihanna). Followed by their rendition of Dancing Queen (ABBA) and ending with Girl All the Bad Guys Want (Bowling for Soup) and a highly choreographed dance number for the girls.

They head for North Carolina for in a chartered bus; their round trip living arrangements for the next four days, not including pit stops.

He hands his duffle bag to the driver and boards the bus. Although it's pretty spacious inside and there's an abundance of seats, people have pretty much clustered together.

Quinn's in the back, Mercedes in the seat in front chatting to her. Finn's in the middle looking trapped by Rachel and everybody else is paired off except Santana, who has a sleeping mask on and ear plugs in.

He has a choice; he can sit as far or as close to his ex-girlfriend as he wants.

He opts for far away until Quinn's doe-eyed gaze lands on him, then gravity dragging him until he's plopping himself in the empty seat beside her.

Both girls are staring at him in surprise.

"It's okay if I seat here right?" Neither responds. "Okay, good."

He pulls out his IPod, pops in the ear buds and steady ignores them, and Mr. Shue when he stands up to go over the procedure and itinerary before the bus takes off.

He's jostled awake when the bus runs over a pothole, and a weight settles onto his shoulder. He rubs his eyes and tilts his head to see the crown of her head resting peacefully on him.

He stares at her for a long time, until his lids become heavy and he's forced to close them and drift into wistful slumber.

* * *

Their Regionals performance goes off without a hitch and it obvious, from the end of their set to the time they receive the trophy that they decimated the competition.

He has two moments with Quinn; one will he's sing the duet with Mercedes- they stare soulfully into each other's eyes and almost flub up the lyrics and the dance moves- and when they place their hands on the trophy- Mr. Shue's holding it in the air and their eyes search out each other when they place their hands over the coveted piece of plastic.

Afterwards, as they line up to board the bus, she's right behind him.

"Crazy huh?"

He turns to look at her, her smile so contiguous one develops on his face. They probably like idiots, grinning manically at each other.

"We won." She's practically bursting with excitement.

"Yeah."

She reaches for him, pulling herself into his arms before he can protest. She lays her head on his chest, her arms on his waist.

It feels so good he has to hug her back. He squeezes her shoulder and places his head on top of hers.

He gets satisfaction out of the glare Finn shoots him.

When they separate, there's a moment we he considers kissing her- just going for it- and he can tell she's wouldn't object to him doing it, but he can't bring himself to. So they board the bus and head to the back, which has been designated "their seats".

This time, he shares an earbud with her, they chow down together and he lends his shoulder to her when it's time to sleep. He unknowingly grabs her hand while they sleep and intertwines their fingers.

_

* * *

_

I needed him too much, and I was selfish.

_Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 9, p.217_

_Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella._

_Edward Cullen, Eclipse, Chapter 19, p. 422_

* * *

Nationals have everybody stressed- even uber-peppy Rachel Berry is terrorizing other students. Mr. Shue, ever the level-headed easygoing guy, is under so much pressure that's he's developed an eye tick and shoulder twitch.

So everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief when the plane lands in New York City. They check into the hotel- in Times Square- and Mr. Shue gives the instructions to explore the city in pairs and be back by curfew.

He glances at Quinn- looking at the map upside down and her brow furrowed in confusion while Mercedes is attempting to figure out which way Broadway is by looking at structures and estimating where they are- and knows they need his help or they'll end up going in circles for hours and come back pissed.

"Do you need a hand?"

Mercedes looks to Quinn, silently telling her it's up to you. Quinn gives him a grateful smile and hands over the map.

"Thank you."

They visit all the paradigms. They take pictures at the Empire State Building and Rockefeller Center, they walked down Broadway, strolled through Central Park and take a million pictures- all the while he covertly exchanges shy glances with Quinn, both their cheeks continually prettily flushing pink. Which they try to blame on global warming and hot NYC springs. They snuck glances so often that eventually Mercedes throws up her hands and mumbles something to the effect of "Just do it already." or something similar.

At the end of the trip, as their cab zooms them back to their hotel, he touches his palm to her upward facing hand. They slide their palm against the other.

It seems so intimate and both their gazes focus on their touching skin.

* * *

The night of the Nationals competition, everyone can feel butterflies in their stomach. When it's their turn, they give it their all- pouring their heart and soul into each note.

After the last note is sung, it's fretful in their green room as the judges deliberate.

They all hold hands, anxiously waiting for the announcer to rip open the envelop and reveal the winner. The suspense is so thick he almost can't breathe, and he squeezes Quinn's (on his left) and Mercedes' (on his right) hands a little tighter.

When the announcer says New Directions and the confetti starts raining down on them, all he can focus on is the sight around him. He can't hear anything over the deafening roar of the crowd and the cheers coming from his fellow Glee members.

He turns in Quinn's direction, watching her bounce up and down as she hugged her best friend before Mercedes moved on.

Their eyes lock and they drift towards each other. When she's within reach, he hauls her into his embrace.

"Quinn…"

She pulled back a little.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He watched her eyes shine at him and a smirk replace the smile on her lips.

"It's about time."

He fused their mouths together; slating his lips over hers, gently teasing her with his tongue and burying both hands in her silky hair. She wrapped her hands in his hair as well.

They separated when air became necessary.

He sighed and opened her eyes to find hers still closed.

"Sam," she sighed.

"Yeah." He said nuzzling her neck.

Her eyes flicked open. "Do it again."

He flashed her a goofy smile. "With pleasure."

_

* * *

_

By the way, I love you.

_Bella Cullen, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 4, p.69_

* * *

Their relationship isn't perfect.

They fight, often about trivial things like who's right and what their plans are for the evening, never about anything important. They've spent enough time apart that anything not monumental gets swept under the rug and becomes easily forgotten.

And they never let anyone come between them again. Not Finn, or Santana, or any other person who might become infatuated with them.

In the Twilight Saga, Bella Swan ends up with Edward Cullen and leaves Jacob Black in the dust. He always though Stephanie Meyer got it wrong.

He likes the story much better when Jacob ends up with the girl. After all, sometime the first guy there doesn't get to lay claim.

**The End**


End file.
